


World Enough and Time

by sweetoctopodes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Journalism, Politics, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoctopodes/pseuds/sweetoctopodes
Summary: There's a connection between the two of them, a feeling they've done this all before. And in another life, another time, they did. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye uncover the connection and chemistry between the two of them. Will they find their happy ending this time around? Or will things end as they always have?





	World Enough and Time

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE. I've been dreaming of this au for a while now and I've finally gotten to a point where I can feel like I can post it! Heads up, this chapter does include smut. There won't be a ton of smut in the story, which is why I give it an M rating instead of E (it's not quite porn with feelings, but it's close.) Still, this chapter DOES contain explicit smut. If you'd like to skip it, stop at the sentence 
> 
> "Riza gives him a quick kiss. “This is perfect.” He makes her feel at ease here, being silly and sexy all at once. Their stumbling to her bedroom is somehow relaxing in a way; it isn’t perfect which in of itself makes the whole situation perfect." And skip til the very last paragraph. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment if you can!

Music plays as Riza and Becca walk into the gala, tickets accepted. The two of them wander into the crowd of dancing people, all wearing masks. 

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to come,” whispers Riza harshly.

Becca just grins. “I’m sure you’ll have fun. It’s a charity gala, cut loose for once!” 

Riza frowns and grabs the nearest champagne flute. She doesn’t really “cut loose.” Most people assume it’s a fault of her personality: a workaholic journalist who never takes time off for herself out of dedication, or as most people called her: a stoic bitch. She almost wishes that were the whole truth. In all reality, her father would have had her hide had she ever stopped working and studying when she was younger. She thinks of the scars on her back and internally winces. Staying busy is nothing more than a coping mechanism she’s perfected. Mostly at the cost of an actual social life. 

Still, she’s grateful for Becca managing to see through the stone cold bitch side of her. Even if she grumbles about being at this sort of gala, it’s fun. Riza has never been to one of these events before, let alone a masquerade. Perhaps here she can be anonymous enough to have a bit of fun. 

Becca grabs Riza’s arm and not so subtly points out a woman standing at the edge of the crowd. “Holy shit Ri, do you know who that is?” 

Riza furrows her brow. “Am I supposed to? She’s got a mask on.”

Becca rolls her eyes. “That’s Olivia Armstrong. She may be wearing a mask but I’d still recognize those icy blues.. She’s the heiress to the Armstrong Estate, supposedly split between her and her brother. She somehow manages to stay out of the spotlight. She’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

Riza glances at the other woman. She certainly is beautiful. Perhaps not exactly Riza’s type but it isn’t hard to see the natural beauty in her face: perfectly pink lips, long blonde hair...maybe she was more of Riza’s type than she expected. However, Olivia is Becca’s type.

“I’m gonna go see if she likes girls,” says Becca. She gives Riza a kiss on the cheek. “Stay out of trouble, babe.”

Riza smiles. “Only if you do the same.”

“No promises!”

Riza watches for only a moment as Becca flirts with Olivia. She then moves across the floor, skirting around the dancers and trying not to get caught up. Frankly, she’d rather be reading with her dog next to her. Still, Becca has a point about cutting lose. Maybe she’ll find someone to flirt with tonight, too. Riza makes her way to the donation table and makes out a check. She turns around to head back to her corner of the ballroom and bumps into someone. 

“Oh excuse me I’m so sorry,” she mutters. Riza stops and looks up at the stranger. He’s not much taller than her, but his eyes are dark and handsome, eyes that remind her of someone she used to know long ago, eyes that take her breath away for a moment before she shakes the feeling away. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks.

Riza smiles at him. “No, no, it’s fine.” She stands there and blinks for a moment, frozen in the moment.  

He extends his hand to her. “Would you like to dance?” he asks. 

“I’m afraid I have two left feet,” she says, eyeing the hand extended to her. She mentally chides herself. She already thinks he’s handsome even with the mask on, why would she try and turn down his offer?

“That’s fine, I think most people here do. You can just follow my lead,” he says. 

Riza takes his hand and he walks her to the middle of the dance floor in the midst of the crowd of people. He places one hand on her waist and the other hand holds tightly to hers. She can’t quite tell if he’s flirting or just being a gentleman. Either way, she finds herself feeling even more nervous, yet somehow at ease next to him. 

“Your other hand goes on my shoulder,” he says gently. She places her hand there and they begin to dance. “This song is a waltz.” He moves effortlessly as she struggles to keep up. “Don’t worry about taking the right steps; feel the music. Follow my steps - there’s a reason they call my position the lead. You’re doing great.”

Riza tries not to blush. “Where did you learn how to dance so well?” she asks. 

The man grins. “My mother wanted me to be a proper man. We were very poor but she still found someone to teach me. Admittedly I’ve lost most of it, but I can at least appreciate a good waltz.” He pulls her closer, and her heart beats faster. 

“So what should I call you, besides the mystery dancer who swept me off my feet?” she asks, a hint of playfulness in her voice. 

“So I swept you off your feet, did I?” he asks. 

Definitely flirting. She blushes and looks down, stumbling over the steps. She stops and laughs at herself, a full bodied laugh. “This is ridiculous,” she says. “My friend Becca told me to cut loose tonight, and here I am dancing and flirting. This isn’t like me,” she says. 

They continue dancing. “So what is more like you?” he asks. 

“Well, most of my coworkers call me a bitch. Usually behind my back, but sometimes to my face. I don’t talk much, and Becca’s pretty much the only one who’s decided to stick around in spite of all of that. I’m not exactly a people person,” she says. “Which doesn’t exactly lead to an exciting dating life.”

The music stops, and he grazes her cheek with his hand. “Sounds like you’re too hard on yourself,” he says, letting his hand linger. He leans in closer, his breath hot against her cheek as he whispers, “Call me Roy.” 

Riza’s heart pounds faster. “Riza.” 

A different song begins to play and Riza extends her hand, silently asking him to dance with her again. They begin to twirl once. Roy spins her around practically effortlessly.

“Ready?” he asks, dipping her low to the ground.

Riza clings to his shoulder, gasping in surprise at the sudden move as he brings her back up, her face wonderfully close to his. She can’t help but stare into his eyes. He’s got that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him and all of a sudden Riza is overcome with the desire to kiss him. She laughs, both at him and with him. 

But the hosts of the event announce that it’s time for dinner.

“Do you know where your table is?” he asks, secretly hoping she would be close.

Riza looks down at her ticket. “Table twenty-four. And you?”

“Seven.” He tries not to look horribly disappointed. “I’m sure this won’t be the last time we see each other tonight, Riza.” He says her name almost like a spell, a piece of candy in his mouth. 

Impulsively, Riza leans forward and kisses his cheek. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again, soon.” Without another word, she races off toward her table, leaving Roy staring after her in awe. 

She sits at the table next to Rebecca. 

“So...I think I’m not going to be able to give you a ride home,” says Rebecca. 

Riza hardly pays attention. She watches as Roy shakes hands with people, smiles, and socializes. Somehow, he catches her eye and winks. Riza turns away, blushing furiously. 

“Riza? Riza?” Becca waves her hand in front of Riza’s face. “Earth to Riza, what’s going on? Did you hear me say I can’t take you home?” 

Riza abruptly turns to Becca. “What? Oh. Yeah, thanks for letting me know.” She spaces out once again, thinking about Roy. 

Becca grins a devious and playful grin. “You like someone,” she says. “Who is it, do I know them?”

She frowns. “So who are you going home with tonight instead of being my ride?” she asks. 

Becca shakes her head. “Oh no, don’t you dare try to change the subject. It’s Olivia. Anyway, who is this mystery person that has somehow caught the attention of the ever elusive Riza Hawkeye?” She nudges Riza gently. 

Riza bites her lip. “He’s...handsome. And he sort of just... _ feels _ familiar, you know? I’d kind of like to see where that feeling goes.”

The food is served at their table, and they begin to eat.

“I’m happy for you, Ri. Really.” She speaks in a more hushed voice as someone talks about the charity, about the theme of the gala, about the good it’s done for veterans. Riza makes a mental note about the fact that she didn’t know what the charity is for until now. 

“So what’s his name?” asks Becca.

“Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage Roy Mustang!” says the woman on stage. 

Riza turns her attention to the stage. And  _ he  _ is walking up there. Her mind races. That’s the Roy she danced with. But he’s also a politician, a local senator for the state, rumored to run for a national seat within the next few years. Her stomach churns. She’s a freaking  _ journalist  _ and she’s over here crushing on a politician. 

He smiles at the crowd and greets them.

“That’s him,” says Riza. “On stage. Roy Mustang.”

“Are you okay, Riza? I mean it  _ is  _ kind of funny that you’re crushing on a politician but you look a bit pale.”

They speak in hushed tones while the audience applauds Roy at whatever he says. 

“It isn’t funny, Bec. Politics is my particular beat, I’m giving myself a conflict of interest.” 

Roy finishes his speech, and the next person approaches the stage for another speech. Riza feels nauseous. He’s literally the worst possible person she could crush on and yet she’s still thinking about his hands around her waist. 

“Look, you -” 

An older woman at the table shushes the two of them before they can finish talking about it. Becca taps her foot as the speeches continue. Riza isn’t paying attention. She’s mad at herself for thinking about kissing some asshole politician. Like, he’s notably progressive, sure, but all politicians are horrible people; Roy Mustang is certainly no different. 

As soon as the speeches are over and the crowd is dismissed to mingle and dance again, Riza races off to find a place to be alone and  _ think.  _ Her mind races as she finds a quiet spot on a balcony to process everything. She focuses on her breathing. Okay. Roy Mustang has danced with her all night. Riza really,  _ really _ wants to kiss him, despite knowing this. Of course, kissing him would potentially cause a conflict of interest with her work and Riza refuses to let her own ethics slip because of what, a stupid crush on a guy she’s known for an hour?

“What the hell is wrong with you?” asks Becca as she finds her hiding spot. “You ran off because you realized what, the guy you like is a politician?” 

Riza shakes her head. She doesn’t notice Roy rounding the corner, keeping himself back.

“Look, it’s not just that, Bec,” says Riza. “It’s a potential conflict of interest and -” Riza can’t finish her sentence. 

“Bullshit. There are so many people at the paper who’ve done things like this and it’s never been a big deal. Just transfer articles about him to someone else, nobody cares! This isn’t about work, it’s about you. Don’t push people away just because you’re scared of what might happen. This might be really good. He might be really good. You won’t even give yourself that opportunity and I can’t understand why. You’re wonderful, Riza. At least give yourself a chance.”

Riza bites her lip. Damn. Why did Becca have to know her so well? “Becca, please.”

Becca raises an eyebrow and taps her foot.

“I just...don’t want to screw anything up.”

Becca rolls her eyes. “So you just give up before something good happens? That’s ridiculous. I love you, Ri. You’re my best friend in the whole world. But for being so brilliant you sure are a dumbass about things.”

Riza laughs.

“Mind if I step in?” Roy steps out of the shadows. 

Becca grins as she gets a look at him up close. “Please, take her off my hands. I’ve got a cute girl waiting for me somewhere and she’s been giving me bedroom eyes all night. Now if you’ll excuse me.” With that, Becca leaves. 

Riza puts her face in her hands and groans. “How much of that did you hear?” 

Roy pauses. “All of it?”

“Look, I like you. You’re handsome and intelligent and it seems like you’ve got a fair moral compass, more than any other politician I know at least and…” She sighs. “It’s not fair.” 

Roy touches her arm gently. “Riza. That’s your name, right?” he asks. It takes everything in him not to just pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless right now.

She blushes. “Yes, but my articles are always under Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hawkeye. My friends call me Riza.” She finally looks at him. The way he stares at her makes her feel warm all over. 

Elizabeth Hawkeye. Roy knows that name. She’s a brilliant writer, eloquent and factual and passionate all in one. Her writing is usually one of his favorites in the news. And here she is, standing before him looking far too gorgeous. 

“May I call you Riza?” Roy subconsciously licks his lips. 

Her heart pounds a little bit harder. “Yes.” 

He takes her hand in his and holds it for a moment. Riza feels like she wants to explode. He’s a goddamn gentleman and he’s asking permission to call her by her name. It’s infuriating and something in Riza snaps. Becca is right about everything. She’s tired of holding back, of setting herself up for unhappiness, of keeping herself quiet so she can do her job. 

“Riza,” he says, tasting her name on his tongue, whispering it to himself like a prayer. 

And without warning, she pulls on his lapels bringing him closer to her and kisses him on the lips. 

There are no fireworks planned for the gala, but that’s what it feels like when the two of them kiss. Roy immediately wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. His tongue teases her lips and she opens them slightly. He nibbles at her lower lip and the sigh she makes immediately turns him on. The sensation of her lips on his follows to his groin. 

Riza can’t stop kissing him. Her brain screams at her to stop, to think about what she’s doing, to just slow down. Her hands now at the nape of his neck, she runs her hands through his hair and he suddenly steps back. They’re both breathless and slightly dazed. 

“I’m so sorry, that was inappropriate of me and I shouldn’t have done that.” Mortification suddenly replaces the warmth of his touch.

He just stares at her for a moment. “Come home with me tonight.”

Riza blinks. “Pardon?” Is he really suggesting what she thinks he is?

“I don’t really care where we are honestly it’s just...that kiss...Riza, I,” he stops for a moment. “You’re a journalist and I’m a politician and this is probably a bad idea.” He leans closer to her and almost whispers in her ear, “But I’d really, really like to fuck you tonight.” He steps back and straightens his jacket. “But not if you’re uncomfortable with the idea.”

Riza leans forward and kisses his cheek. “I’ll be honest, I feel like I have an angel and a devil on my shoulder right now. One side is telling me that this is stupid and impulsive and it’s going to bite me in the ass later. The other side is telling me to enjoy my night with someone I’m actually attracted to, cut loose and let myself have fun for once in my life and see where it goes.”

Roy smiles. “Which one is the angel and which one is the devil?”

“I don’t know yet,” answers Riza with a chuckle. Roy wraps his arms around her waist and she leans her head on his chest. She sighs softly. The two of them stay like that for a moment, and Riza spaces for several minutes thinking things over. She suddenly looks up at Roy.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait so long for an answer,” she says, still uncertain of what her answer actually is. “I...zoned out for a second thinking about my response.”

Roy smiles at her and gives her a gentle squeeze. “You are the most adorably uptight person I have ever known.”

Riza groans. “It drives pretty much anyone interested in me far, far away. I can’t believe you think it’s cute.” 

“If it makes you feel any better it’s mostly just the half boner talking right now,” he teases. When Riza frowns at his response he lets go of her. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Riza. I should really go.” 

Riza grabs his hand before he gets a chance to walk away. “No wait, I didn’t mean...you’re not.” She shakes her head and starts over. “I want you to come home with me. It  _ is  _ stupid and impulsive but I like you and Becca was one hundred percent right about me. I should give this, you, us, a chance. So come home with me tonight, Roy.” She takes a deep breath, processing her own words. “Please.” 

This time, it’s Roy who pulls her in by the waist and kisses her so hard it makes her see stars. Again. She pushes herself against him and they bump against a nearby wall, closing her eyes and letting herself just  _ feel _ . 

When they part, Riza wonders if something is wrong, but Roy just stares at her in awe. 

“Hot damn,” he says in almost a low growl. “I have never been more glad to have no other responsibilities for the evening.” His hands travel to the small of her back, almost low enough to grab her ass. Almost. 

“My place?” she asks. 

Roy nods. “As long as you’re okay with that.”

Riza laughs. “As long as you’re okay with dogs. I’ve got a Shiba Inu named Charlie.”

This time, Roy does grab her ass and Riza shivers. “I can’t wait to meet your dog.”

The drive to her place is agonizingly slow. Riza barely resists the temptation to give him a blow job while he drives.  _ It’s unsafe driving _ she reminds herself over and over. Still, she puts his hand on his thigh. He grips her hand tightly, trying to keep his focus on the road and not on  _ her _ .

The moment he parks at her complex, they’re out of the car. Roy quickly scans for any news reporters who might have followed them. It’s unlikely, but it makes him nervous not for himself but for her. He’s used to being in the spotlight; she’s used to being behind it. Shoving her into the limelight without warning would hurt her, and that’s the last thing he wants. 

The thing he wants now, however…

Riza unlocks her door and immediately her dog runs to her. The dog sniffs at Roy and licks his hand. 

“Charlie likes you,” she says with a grin. Riza finally takes her mask off and  _ holy shit _ , she’s the most gorgeous woman he’s seen. He stands there blushing like a schoolboy for a moment.

“I’m glad.”

Riza takes her shoes off. “Trust me, if he didn’t like you, you’d already be out of here. Dogs always know. Go ahead, make yourself comfortable. Do you want a cup of coffee, anything? God, it’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone up here, I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to do.” She nervously putters around the kitchen. 

Roy pulls her away from the mugs and holds her softly and kisses her. “Me,” he says between kisses. 

Riza smiles. “I can do that.” She kisses him again, almost experimentally this time, wondering if the spark between them is still there. Sure enough, as his tongue slips into her mouth the flames reignite, and Riza feels her body warm to his touch.

They stumble together through the living room, fumbling and bumping into each other as they try to remove articles of clothing. Riza trips over the hem of her dress and nearly falls backward, but Roy catches her. She suddenly bursts out laughing.

“Is everything okay?” asks Roy. 

Riza gives him a quick kiss. “This is perfect.” He makes her feel at ease here, being silly and sexy all at once. Their stumbling to her bedroom is somehow relaxing in a way; it isn’t perfect which in of itself makes the whole situation perfect. 

“Help me get out of my dress,” she says, turning so he can unzip her. He does so, hands tenderly easing the fabric off her body. As she steps out of her dress the reality hits her. She’s standing there almost entirely naked, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear (and not even her sexy ones) and she feels suddenly self-conscious. It isn’t her body she’s concerned about, but the sheer vulnerability of someone else seeing her naked. She turns away a bit, hiding the flush spreading across her cheeks. 

Roy already has his shirt off when he notices her body language. “We can stop if you want. Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No, no, I still want to do this it’s just…” Riza stares up at the ceiling for a moment.

“Look, don’t push yourself to do something you don’t want to do,” he says. “As much as I’d love to have sex with you tonight it’s really not any fun if you’re not into it too.” He puts his hand on her shoulder, gently. He spots the scars on her back. His hand lingers, fingers slowly tracing the scar tissue.

“House fire. My dad...they say he went mad that day. It almost killed me. And it did kill my mother.” 

Roy turns her cheek to finally face him, and he points to the scar on his abdomen. “I spent several years in the military. I did special ops. And I was good. The best.” He pulls her hand to touch it. “This nearly got me killed. Had to cauterize the wound myself with my buddy’s lighter. If I hadn’t I would have died. The ended up discharging me because it was so bad at the time.”

Riza’s fingers tighten around his side. 

“Look, you’re gorgeous. And despite our jobs, I’m not scared to be with you tonight. I’m not scared of you, Riza. I think you’re incredible.”

With that, Riza kisses him hard. She doesn’t need words right now, she just needs him. And even if it’s just for this one night, she can enjoy herself and feel good about herself. She takes her bra off and lays down on the bed. 

“Well?” she asks, grinning at him. 

Roy makes quick work of taking off his pants and socks and joins her on the bed in nothing but his underwear. He immediately trails kisses down her neck. She moans as he kisses and licks across her chest. God, it’s the sexiest sound he’s ever heard. A deep, carnal part of him just wants to  _ devour _ , to seek pleasure not just for himself but for  _ her _ to see just what the two of them are made of once everything is stripped bare. He teases a nipple with his tongue and suddenly he finds himself beneath her as she kisses him and grinds against him. 

She’s just as eager as he is. His fingers race along her backside and it feels like pure fire on her skin. Riza is more than ready for the inferno to consume her. She presses her hips into him, his erection nudging her in delicious ways. She takes a break from kissing his lips and kisses all the way down his chest, teasing him by the edges of his underwear, just under his belly button but not  _ quite  _ where Roy wants her to be.

“Oh fuck,” murmurs Roy as Riza stares at him, her mouth still hovering right over his cock. 

Riza lets her lips travel back up his body and Roy pauses for just a moment. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he growls. 

Riza feels like she could almost come just from his voice alone. She shimmies herself out of her underwear, almost embarrassed by the fact that she hasn’t done any...landscaping recently. What does it matter, though? If he’s going to stop now because of some fucking  _ hair _ , she’s made a miscalculation and he’s not worth it. 

Roy, however, takes a sharp intake of breath and pulls his own underwear off his body and pulls Riza back to him and kisses her slower this time with a promise of much more to come.They seem to dance again this time, only no longer on the dance floor but under the sheets of Riza’s bed. 

Riza pulls up from the kiss and takes a breath of air. “Condoms,” she says hurriedly. “Bottom drawer of the nightstand.” 

Roy smiles. “Someone’s prepared.”

Riza just shrugs. “What can I say, it may have been a hot minute since the last time I did something like this but it doesn’t mean I can’t have a backup stash.” She leans over Roy and opens the drawer, rummaging around for a moment before putting a handful on the nightstand. “They can also make a good dental dam in a pinch.”

Roy stares at the pile of condoms for a moment. “Ambitious or just extra prepared?” he asks with a cocked eyebrow. He subconsciously licks his lips. 

Riza pecks his lips. “Perhaps a bit of both,” she teases. 

Roy just grabs a condom and rips open the foil in response. Riza helps him slide the condom over his cock and lets her hands linger there for a moment, feeling the weight of him in her hand. She strokes him slowly and Roy hisses with pleasure. 

“Riza.” He whispers her name like a prayer. He just lays there at her mercy for a moment before pulling her close to him as she settles her entrance over his cock. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

Roy nods. “Please.” 

Riza slides on top of him and goes silent for a moment. Her face scrunches and Roy can’t help but think she’s the most adorable person he’s ever known. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just give me a moment,” she says. “Adjusting.” She opens her eyes and stares at him for a moment before slowly moving forward and kissing him gently. She rocks back and forth on top of him, giving herself time to get comfortable with him inside her. Sleeping with strangers isn’t exactly something she’s used to, but to her, Roy doesn’t feel like a stranger. He feels like a best friend she forgot she had, an old lover from once upon a time. And frankly, she feels like he fits perfectly inside of her. Although perhaps that’s the sex-addled brain, she wonders.

Roy usually tops. It’s not that he’s aggressive or anything in bed (unless that’s mutually agreed upon beforehand) he just likes feeling like he’s in control, likes the feeling of giving somebody else pleasure. But Riza? Riza could top him all night long and he’d be satisfied. He likes feeling safe beneath her, thrusting up and watching the way she bites her lip and closes her eyes in ecstasy. 

Fucking her feels like coming home to a home he didn’t know he’d lost. 

She rides him for a while. Both of them lose track of time while they just have fun together, seeking a mutual pleasure. 

“Riza,” he stammers. “Riza you should get off me, I’m - I’m gonna come soon and I want you to come first.”

Riza pauses, only vaguely aware of what he’s requested. She slowly pulls herself off him, albeit reluctantly. She still lays herself on top of him, kissing him all over. 

Roy takes a moment to steady himself and then flips Riza onto her back and begins trailing his lips down her body, kissing her inner thighs without touching their apex. He gently bites down on her inner thigh and sucks a hickey into her skin. Riza grabs at his hair and moans louder than she had all evening. So he does it again, this time on the other thigh. 

“Roy,” she moans. 

Roy steadies himself, practically willing himself not to orgasm all over her bed here and now at the way she looks and sounds and god, everything about her. He pushes the hair back and takes an experimental lick. When her hands tighten in his hair, he licks her again, this time letting his tongue swirl around her clit. 

Riza shivers. How is it that this man with the worst possible job in the universe is so kind and handsome and  _ very good at sex _ and also a complete gentleman about everything the entire time? Her thoughts stop very suddenly as his tongue flicks her clit again and Riza nearly screams. His hands run up and down her body as far as he can reach, steadying her and keeping her grounded while the feeling of his tongue all around her and inside her sends her to heights previously unknown. 

He lifts his head up and looks her in the eye, absolute lust in his gaze and oh god, Riza is  _ fucked  _ in the best way possible right here and now. Roy holds up his hand. 

“May I?” he asks, placing a finger near her entrance. 

“Please,” Riza responds hoarsely. She’ll have no voice tomorrow morning and at this point, she doesn’t care. She just needs Roy to fuck her harder. Without hesitation, he slides a finger inside of her and continues teasing her clit with his tongue and -- 

“Oh god oh god oh god yes, yes, right there, please!” Riza isn’t even sure what exactly comes out of her mouth as she feels her orgasm building rapidly. She’s only barely cognizant of how her fingers lace through his hair and tug at his head, everything else is just him and his tongue and his fucking fingers. And as rapidly as her orgasm builds, it washes over her in powerful waves as she lets herself get caught in the undertow. 

Riza screams.

Roy fingers her through her orgasm until she bats him away. “Too much,” she pants. “Overstimulated.”

And somehow the fact that she can manage to say the word “overstimulated” in her state makes it even hotter for Roy. She closes her eyes and takes some time to slow her breathing before putting her hand on Roy’s cock, leaking with precum. She slowly strokes him, taking her sweet time only partly because she’s exhausted after the orgasm. Roy turns over on his side to face her and pulls her in, not caring that it forces her hand off his cock. He kisses her face and neck and she giggles. 

Usually, Riza is a one and done kind of person. One orgasm takes her out for a while, but as she stares at how hard Roy is, she just wants him inside her again. She feels the sensitivity fading but also setting her up for another incredible orgasm. 

“Inside me,” she says, still breathing heavily. “Again, please.”

Roy doesn’t hesitate before slowly putting himself inside her again. A mini orgasm washes over Riza and her nails scratch down Roy’s back and almost certainly leaving marks. Roy tries to go slow until she protests that he’s not fully putting himself into this. He’s holding back on her and she knows it, and she’s not putting up with any of it. The next thing he knows he’s holding her hands next to her head and pounding into her as if he may never get another chance at this. And who knows, he may not. He loses himself in the moment, loses himself in her. His thrusts become more and more erratic, harder and faster as she tells him to keep going and begs him to go harder. 

He kisses her lips and her eyes flutter open and shut as another powerful orgasm races through her body. And that’s all it takes for Roy to just lose control. With a few more thrusts, Roy’s own orgasm bursts forth as he comes inside of her. He goes limp on top of her, the two of them completely out of breath. They stay like that for a moment, Roy softening inside of her and Riza just holding onto him as long as she can. 

Eventually, they both catch their breath and Roy pulls out of her and disposes of the condom. After throwing it away, he immediately wraps his arms around her again and holds her to his chest as they lay there.

“How was that?” he asks. It’s not that he’s never been insecure about his abilities in bed, it’s just that not everyone is sexually compatible. And he really, really hopes it was as good for Riza as it as for him. 

“Mmm, very good,” she murmurs, eyes closed and sleep threatening to overcome her. 

“Would you ever want to do that again sometime?” he asks. 

Riza looks up at him, her cheeks still red from her orgasms. “I’d like that.” 

Roy sighs in relief. She’s the most incredible person he’s ever known and he’s only known her for a few hours. He could very much get used to being like this with her, and as long as she’ll have him he would give her anything she wanted and then some. A voice at the back of his mind teases him that he’s already falling for a woman he barely knows, but truthfully it feels like he’s known her his entire life and this is just...natural for them. He turns to speak again to her, but Riza is already passed out on the bed. Roy smiles, and covers the both of them up with blankets and lets himself succumb to sleep, still holding Riza in his arms. 


End file.
